


'tis the damn... flamingo?

by daisylincs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hallmark Rom-Com AU, Baby Names, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Outtake, Pregnancy, because ridiculous baby names or no; Huntingbird are good parents, flamingo, ridiculous baby names, who love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Bobbi has a baby name suggestion, and Hunter is... not impressed. Shame Jemma won't buy him that stun baton; really.(Outtake from 'tis the damn season chapter 2, pure crack (and fluff.) Inspired by a prompt/idea from the amazing @bobbimorseisbisexual.)
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	'tis the damn... flamingo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> *clears throat*
> 
> *coughs* 
> 
> *hides* 
> 
> Okay, so, hey, guys, if you were expecting a reasonable explanation for this, well, uh... *starts hiding again* Basically what happened here is -
> 
> al, once: what if a Huntingbird bby was called Flamingo?  
> me, a week later, finding out because of Kat's fic: WAIT WHAT LMFAO  
> me: *peacefully writes my Skimmons multichap*  
> me: hey what if I make Jemma and Hunter siblings  
> me: hey what if Bobbi is pregnant  
> me: HEY WHAT IF I SNEAK IN A FLAMINGO EASTER EGG/LIKE ONE MENTION IN A PHONE CALL IN THE SKIMMONS  
> me: _HEY WHAT IF I WRITE A SPINOFF FICLET OFF THAT ONE (1) SCENE_  
>  me: 😱😱😱😱😍😍😍
> 
> So yeah... this is an outtake/bonus scene from my Skimmons Hallmark Rom-Com, but you don't really need to read that first - all you need to know is, Hunter and Jemma are siblings in this, with Jemma currently being down at the store, and Hunter and Bobbi are happily married with a baby bird on the way. 
> 
> Al (and everyone else, but especially you, Al, since I know you actually have a biology degree), I sincerely apologise for the absolute insanity that I am about to afflict on you. I have no excuses, and I just... *shoves Huntingbird crack/fluff in your face and runs*

"You can't be serious," Hunter said, lowering his copy of the bi-monthly _Liverpool Still Has It_ magazine he specially imported so that he could gape at his wife. 

Bobbi crossed her arms over her pregnant stomach, glaring. "Why wouldn't I be serious?" 

"Because…" Hunter threw up his hands, making a wild gesture at the approximate position of their daughter in her stomach. _"Flamingo,_ Bob. You can't call our baby bird Flamingo!" 

Bobbi held up a hand with three fingers raised. "One, you just called her our baby bird, giving her a bird name is _cute."_ She folded down the first finger. "Two, there's nothing wrong with flamingos! Did you know that their name comes from _flamenco,_ which is Spanish for fire?" 

"Hell-fire, maybe," Hunter muttered, but Bobbi ignored him. 

"Flamingos get their pink colour because of the high carotene content of their diet, and carotene, by the way, is one of the healthiest minerals. Don't you want our daughter to be healthy?" she asked as she folded down the second finger. 

Hunter blew out an exasperated breath. "Of course I want her to be healthy, but that doesn't mean we're calling her _Flamingo."_

_"And three,"_ Bobbi pushed on, pointing her raised index finger at him like a weapon, "I studied selective pigmentation in flamingos as the practical part of my dissertation for my biology degree, did you know that?" 

When he didn't reply immediately, she folded down her last finger and said, with surprising bitterness, _"Nobody_ knows that, because nobody cares about my biology degree, only about my fighting skills." 

"Well, they are bloody spectacular," he pointed out. "But, come on, Bob, you know that's not true." 

"Prove it, then," she challenged, crossing her arms. "Let's call our daughter Flamingo." 

_Uh-oh._ He recognised that glint in her eyes… "You're not backing down, are you?" he asked apprehensively. 

Bobbi gave him an angelic smile, folding her hands over her pregnant stomach in the very picture of innocence. "I am not backing down," she agreed. 

Hunter groaned out loud. "Why did I have to go and marry a madwoman?" 

"You married a _scientist,"_ she corrected, wagging one finger. "And she'd like the world, but especially her daughter, to _know_ she's a scientist." 

Hunter made one last desperate attempt. "Alright, love, that's a good thing to want, but don't you think Flamingo is a bit…" 

Bobbi's expression stopped said attempt before he could even draw it to a finish, though. 

"You're crazy," he informed his wife, walking over to wrap his arms around her waist and meet her gaze with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "And, right now, I'm going to go talk to the other scientist in the house and see if she can't change your mind." 

"It won't work," Bobbi told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

"Then I'll see if I can't get her to buy me a stun baton to rival those staves of yours, she's at the store at the moment," he said, echoing the motion and kissing her on the cheek, too. "Shock some sense into you." 

"That won't work, either," Bobbi called after him, and he could just _hear_ the laughter in her voice. "Jemma loves me more than you." 

Unfortunately, she was right about that. And, unfortunately, she was _also_ right that Jemma wouldn't buy him the stun batons. 

(His own sister, too! _Traitor.)_

Bobbi was waiting for him when he got off the call, leaning against the kitchen door with a half-smug, half-amused expression on her face. "She didn't do it, did she?" 

"She did not," Hunter confirmed. "She _also_ hung up on me." 

Bobbi raised her eyebrows, but she was still looking amused. "Really?" 

"Yup, she ran into - _literally_ ran into, by the sounds of it - that cute American girl she was all moony-eyed about yesterday," he said, unable to keep a small smirk off his face. 

Bobbi smirked right back. "Did you tease her?" 

Hunter rolled his eyes, putting down the phone and crossing the room with the sole purpose of bumping her shoulder. "What do you take me for? Of _course_ I teased her."

Bobbi made a little sound that was half-way between a hum and a sigh, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you," she said, her voice only slightly muffled by his shirt. "Even if you _are_ an idiot with baby names." 

"You're the one suggesting _Flamingo,_ and not as a joke," he grumbled into her hair. "I don't see how _I'm_ the idiot here." 

"But just for the record," he added, tilting her chin up so he could meet her blue gaze, "I think your biology degree is incredible and sexy." 

Bobbi's eyes filled with emotion, and she actually sniffled (though he knew that was probably the pregnancy hormones talking) - but she was smiling, too. "That's just because of the lab-coat-with-nothing-underneath incident." 

"Hey, no," he protested, pretending to be wounded. "Okay, I'm not denying that _was_ really hot, but the thing is, Bob…" 

His voice softened into what Jemma called his _despite-all-your-nonsense-you-actually-love-Bobbi-to-the-moon-and-back_ tone, and he reached out to brush a strand of blond hair tenderly behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. 

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met," he said softly, sincerely. "Everything about you is just _incredible,_ and I'm in awe of every part of you." 

"You're beautiful," he said honestly, tracing the line of her cheekbone before, on impulse, leaning down to kiss her lightly there. "Brave," he continued, pressing another kiss a little lower down on her cheek, "badass," a kiss just below her ear, _"smart,"_ this time he kissed her just next to the corner of her lips, "and every day I wake up and think how lucky I am to have you in my life." 

He held her gaze, needing her to see just how sincere he was about this, how he meant it so _much_ that it was almost an ache inside him, albeit a tender one. 

"You're the only one I'd ever want to raise a family with," he told her honestly. "And the two of us, together, are going to raise the _best_ daughter, whatever her name is." He paused only for a second to draw breath so he could say with absolutely conviction, "I love you." 

Bobbi kissed him, soft and sweet and slow. 

When she pulled away, she asked, biting her lip, "enough to call our baby Flamingo?" 

Despite himself, Hunter laughed, and then groaned. "You're impossible," he told Bobbi, bumping her nose affectionately with his. 

She grinned up at him, tracing the curve of his lips with one finger. "I know." 

And, well, he _had_ to kiss her again after that, tugging her gently against him with one hand and cradling her cheek with the other. 

When he finally pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers, he narrowed his eyes, squinting down at her. 

"Maybe as a second name?"


End file.
